Hearths warming Love?
by Starstruckproductions
Summary: Hearths warming eve/ Christmas comes to town and love is in the air. But what happens when two stallions fall in love with one mare? Will it lead to a shattering heartbreak or a romance with a mare (I am bad at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

Hearths Warming...love?

Celestia's bright sun turned down the night and in with the day. The brisk shimmering morning gave ponies everywhere a wake up call. It had finally snowed! The first time two days before Hearths warming eve! Little foals were already up and making snow ponies. A little filly was up bright and early waiting for his big sister to get up. He had a short blonde mane with a yellow coat and green eyes.

"Starstruck... Wake up I need to go outside." He eagerly repeated into an orange mares sleeping ear.

"Alright you've forced me to do this." He said to himself as he got up and grabbed an air horn.

He crawled over to his sister half awake and blew the air horn as hard as he could.

*HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKKKK* the sound blasted through the room out to the castle scared all the animals and woke up a very grumpy long blonde mane had covered up her horn and half her face, her wings had *poomphed* out of shape from the sound. And her tail had been shooting everywhere from here to ten buck two.

The mare had a delayed reaction and had punched her little brother in the face. She turned around to see him on the floor and his air horn half way up his nose from the punch.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Hoofprint? Sorry about that, I didn't mean to punch you." She was just about to say sorry once again but a hoof covered her mane covered mouth.

"Muhst melp meh." He mumbled with the air horn still in his muzzle.

She quickly shook her head in agreement and ,used her blue colored magic to pull the air horn out then throw it in the trash.

"Alright Starstruck, can we go outside?" He then asked his big sister Starstruck.

"Well.. Oh my gosh it snowed! Let's go!" She raced through her room , brushing her mane and fur, eating breakfast, getting her scarf and boots. She did it all in ten seconds flat.

They climbed down the long stairs from their room in the castle and after 5 minutes of walking constantly they finally made it outside.

Hoofprint trotted out the door until he ran into his group members a purple unicorn with a green curled mane ( twirly top) and a blue pegasai with a red short mane and silver wings ( speedy wings)

"Hey hoofy!" Exclaimed twirly top.

" hey Hoofprint, we're going skydiving on a talent trio mission. Wanna come?" Asked speedy wings with an excited look on his face.

"Sure!" Answered Hoofprint running off with his friends.

When Hoofprint ran off he left Starstruck in the snow smiling.

"Crazy Hoofprint always doing crazy things" mumbled Starstruck.

"She looked in her bag and brought out a to do list almost fifty feet tall. Her wings had rainbow ends so she flew to the top of the list a little wobbly from bad flight training.

"Hmmm... Help Caked cream with hearths warming eve supplies. I'm gonna do that!" She mumbled to herself putting the list back in her saddle bag. Once she reached the ground she walked down the dirt road through Melodyville and to the sweet shop.

The sweet shop looked like a giant gingerbread house with a pink icing roof.

Starstruck walked in to see all her friends. Alyssa said hi. Bio hoof bumped her and hugged her. Jukebox punched her shoulder playfully, and Silver wing noogied her mane.

"Hey guys. We might want to get to work!

Alright we have a bunch of jobs so let's choose them." Explained Starstruck

"Hey I have an idea!" Alyssa interrupted with a smirk on her face.

" we will split into two groups

Me, jukebox, bio will take care of the candy canes, the pies, all the food, and the tables.

And starstruck and silver wing you guys can take care of the tree,the wreaths, the windows,and the mistletoe. Oh and also the snow."

Starstruck was smiling from ear to ear. She just loved to mess with the snow, and she loved to decorate trees!

"Silver wing could you come over here please?" Alyssa called to her freind.

Bio walked out of the group conversation and saw Starstruck taking out the mistletoe and putting it up at the door. He flew up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

She being a spaz she freaked out and fell off the ladder, but bio caught her.

She looked at Bio's face and blushed crazily.

Bio flew down and put her on the ground in front of the door. She looked up above her and looked up and saw... Mistletoe?! Starstruck leaned in and kissed Bio's cheek. Then she happily walked towards the rest of the group leaving bio in shock.

Bio stood there rubbing his cheek with his hoof. He blushed and said quietly "Yes!"

Outside the shoppe was a brown stallion with a wheelchair and a black and purple mane.

"Hmmm where is Starstruck, she said she would be in a candy shop." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh there it is!" He exclaimed to himself.

He happily trotted in with his two front hooves. As bio was making candy canes he saw Starstruck taking out the decorations.

"Starstruck!" He exclaimed.

She knew that voice all too well "stellar eclipse!" She exclaimed hugging the brown Pegasus.

In all the excitement bio came downstairs to see what was going on. Only to see Starstruck hugging Stellar.

He went back up with a frown.

"So every pony this is my Friend from Filly school stellar eclipse!" Exclaimed Starstruck

"He is going to be staying here for a while!" She happily added

Every pony cheered except Bio the sad blue Pegasus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**please do not judge me I really like how this chapter came out if you don't like it don't say anything**_

The brisk morning shined once again

*BAM BAM BAM BAM* a hammer hit the wall of a castle.

"HALT who goes there? Why are you banging on Princess Starstruck's castle?" Asked one of the gray unicorn guards

"I need Starstruck to come down here! I am an element of creativity." He exclaimed

The guard hurried down to open the gates. The gates opened to reveal a large orchard of cherry trees still in bloom despite the cold weather. The air inside the castle was unreasonably warm. Bio quickly took off his red scarf. He looked around wondering if Starstruck was in the orchard.

"Wait a second she hates cherries..." Bio said to himself thinking of Starstruck.

He shrugged and continued through the orchard.

"As the years go by..." A voice sang through the trees.

"Huh?" Asked Bio looking around for Starstruck

"I'm forgetting how to fly high."

"What?" He asked again, walking to find her.

The beautiful voice stopped singing

" and as I touch the clouds, I stop and fall down." Sang a different and far too familiar voice.

Then through the trees he saw stellar eclipse singing right next to.. Starstruck...

The two sang right next to each other

" but friends can help you up.. Even though it's tough.."

Bio started looking very sad and he turned to leave until he heard.

"Hey bio! Whatcha doing?" Exclaimed Starstruck with a smile. She was still up where the two were singing.

Bio quickly formed a small smile and turned around to ask

" hey star? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure! See you later stellar!" She gave him a hug and he walked off.

She trotted up to Bio with a smile.

"So what do you need bio?" She asked happily.

"Well remember yesterday at the shop? When..." He was cut off.

"Yes why?" She asked

"Well... I kinda.. Need to tell you something.. It's important "

"Yes?" She asked really curiously close to his face.

He was just about to say it when... BLAM! part of the cherry tree orchard exploded.

"Oh no! Stellar Eclipse was over there! Come on Bio!" She exclaimed flying off in the direction of stellar eclipse and the blown up cherry trees.

Bio flew after her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Starstruck got there seeing Angry Kitsunes everywhere.

Stellar eclipse was paralyzed with all the angry Kitsunes surrounding him.

"WHISTLE!" Whistled Starstruck as loud as she could.

It worked she got their attention. All heads were at her.

"Hey guys.. Why are you all angry?" She asked

The blue kitsune In the group replied "he destroyed our homes!"

"Oh well I will punish him and I will rebuild your homes myself."

"Thank you Princess. Exclaimed the blue kitsune as they all left.

"Starstruck lifted stellar eclipse up with her magic and placed him down with his wheel chair under him.

"She quickly lifted all the crushed houses and rebuilt them using her alicorn Magic. She put them back down and smiled at stellar.

"Are you gonna punish me?" He asked with a scared look on his face.

"Of course not! But how did everything blow up?"she asked.

"The Kitsunes turned into turtle bombs, and blew up. But they came back."he exclaimed with a smile

She trotted right next to him and punched his shoulder.

"That was for blowing up my orchards."

She kissed his cheek and said

"That was for being awesome!"

She nudged him still in shock from the kiss with a layer of red covering his he turned around and playfully punched her shoulder.

Bio finally flew in and saw them playfully punching each other.

He took the chance and jumped on stellar. Then Starstruck dog piled on bio who was immediately laughing along with Stellar.

They all jumped up.

" so what were you going to tell me bio?something important?" She asked with stellar right next to her.

" it's nothing never mind." He exclaimed with a blush.

"Okey dokey lokey!" She exclaimed just like pinkie pie and bounced off

Stellar racing after her not able to bounce because of his wheelchair.

Starstruck came back and asked

"Bio we are going to get some of caked creams hot cocoa. Are you coming?"

"Sure..." He said with a frown.

His wings drug him across the ground still moping from not telling Starstruck.

His wings drug him out of the warm castle and into the ice cold snow. He thought about how warm the cocoa would be, and how amazing the decorations... Are...

Then he remembered! " the mistletoe!" He exclaimed out loud.

He flew as fast as he could to Starstruck and landed on her.

"CRACK!"

"Oh sorry star!" He exclaimed helping her up.

"It's okay." She exclaimed trying to get up until her two back hooves gave out.

"Ow!" She yelled as she fell to the ground.

Stellar eclipse heard the "ow!" And was racing to help her his wings making him go finally saw Starstruck laying on the ground in a formation of a push up.

He quickly got to her side and put her on his back. Bio helping put up her back hooves blushing furiously.

"Bio go get Alyssa, she can probably use a healing spell on Star's hooves." He barked as Bio saluted and flew off in the direction of a rainbow cloud home.

"Come on Starstruck, I will take you to caked creams, maybe jukebox is there." He mumbled to her still extremely worried as she fell asleep.

Bio flew up to the rainbow cloud home and raced to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

The door opened to reveal a young brown alicorn mare with a mane that had all shades of purple.

"Hey Alyssa! Well I broke Starstruck's legs, can you help?" He asked.

Alyssa just stood there trying to process what he had said.

"You broke Starstruck's legs?!" She yelled partly angry and party confused.

"Yeah I wanted to tell her something and I couldn't stop flying and I landed on her." Bio admitted.

"I've done that.. But I didn't break her legs!" She yelled angrily

"I just need a healing spell.. Okay?" Bio mumbled

"Of course I will help! She is my best friend after all!l

BACK WITH STARSTRUCK!

"Alright Starstruck this is only going to hurt a little. Okay?" Asked stellar with bandages

"It is alright stellar I don't need bandages, Alyssa knows tons of healing spells." She said to cheer up her friend.

It didn't work he was still so worried about her. He felt odd. Like he had butterflies in his stomach when he saw her. He decided to shrug it off and ask Alyssa about it later.

10 minutes later

Alyssa ran up the steps and went into the bedroom with the couch.

There laid Starstruck fast asleep with stellar asleep on his wheelchair with his head rested on her.

Alyssa poked stellar and he woke up not waking up Starstruck.

He immediately blushed figuring out that he had fallen asleep.

"Alright stellar stand back I'm going to fire a healing spell at her hooves." Alyssa explained quietly.

Stellar pressed a button on his wheelchair that made him stand up. He quickly trotted away. Watching what she was doing.

She shot a pink beam from her horn that glowed when it touched her hooves and then disappeared .

"Did it work?" Asked stellar

" I don't know. We have to wait until she wakes up." Alyssa stated.

"Hey Alyssa I need to ask you something... Privately" said Stellar while the two were walking down the stairs.

Bio stayed up and looked at Starstruck tears in his eyes.

He knew it was his fault and she probably hated him now.

He got up wrote a note and left.

He flew out the window leaving it started to get Starstruck cold until she woke up. She burst up from that couch in a cold sweat and looked out the window.

It was open and cold, so she used her rainbow magic and closed the window.

Her stomach growled... She was hungry. She looked over at the table and saw a note.

She read over it as many times as she could thinking it was a joke.

"Oh no.."

Meanwhile...

"What?! no you can't be serious.. I AM?!" Asked Stellar freaking out.

"Yes ...your in love with Starstruck." Alyssa explained

"So is Bio" Alyssa thought thinking of when bio asked that question,

BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! Starstruck fell down the stairs dizzy from the fall.

Alyssa turned around to se Starstruck try to get up and fail.

Stellar saw her and raced over to help her up. She saw him and tried to get looked down at her and smiled and she blushed.

Alyssa smirked and used her magic to make Stellar fall over backwards witch resulted in Starstruck flinging on top of him. She blushed and he blushed, and Starstruck got off him.

"Starstruck why are you down here?" Asked stellar blushing from the sight of her.

"Well bio left this note saying that I probably hate him for breaking my I don't! And he said I would never have to see him flew to... I don't know!" She explained sadly.

"We need to go find him!" Stated stellar.

Starstruck stood up shaking her legs. She dragged stellar out the door his wheelchair making her go faster. She had to find bio.. She had to.


End file.
